Not So Easy to Spot the Villians
by WynnRose
Summary: Cammie and her friends go to a school for the supernaturally gifted. Thing are pretty normal until the introduction of the Blackthrone Boys. Will this throw everyone out of whack? Or, is this just what they needed?
1. Chapter 1

If you ask anyone in the small town of Roseville, Virginia they will tell you that the Gallagher Academy is a boarding school for stuck-up, rich girls. Oh how wrong they are. The truth that lies behind the walls of my school is that it is a school for talented young superheroes in training. And no one can ever know. Well, that is unless you are a superhero yourself.

You are admitted the Gallagher Academy under the following criteria:

1.) That you have a special ability (Levitation, Teleportation, Super Strength, etc.)

2.) That you are a female

My special abilities are…invisibility and force fields. I hate them. Even though having two powers is very rare, my two powers stink. But everyone is always telling me that my powers are something worth coveting and that I will be one of the best superheroes (maybe even better than my mom) which is pretty big. Those people call me the Chameleon. Just like my dad.

But I would give anything to have some of the powers of my classmates. So you won't get confused I have provided a list:

Junior Class Powers List:

Cameron Morgan: Invisibility; Force Fields

Rebecca Baxter: Super Strength; Super Speed

Elizabeth Sutton: Elemental Control; Super Smarts

Macey McHenry: Shape-Shifter; Teleporter

Tina Walters: Object Creation

Eva Alverez: Flyer

Mick Morrison: Super Strength

Anna Fetterman: Mind Reader

Kim Lee: Levitation

Courtney Bauer: Freezer

"Are you ready or what?" My best friend Bex asked animated. Energy flowing from her. She, what would have been a normal person's light jog but with her S speed was a sprint, 'ed in place.

"Chill Bex" Liz replied playfully, wiggling her fingers. Liz could literally make Bex freeze given her powers. So Bex stopped(Even though we weren't supposed to use our powers on our fellow students).

"I can't believe we finally get to go on a field trip!" Macey added from the bathroom. "Ok ready to go!" She popped up next to Bex and attempted to grab her from behind but Bex was across the room in a flash, leaving Macey flaying her arms.

The drive to the official training ground for superheroes was longer than I expected and being trapped in a van with nine other powerful girls for any time over two hours is hazardous. Bex was tired of the speed we were traveling at and threatened to slam her feet through the van's floor and run us there several times, Anna was picking everyone's mind trying to entertain herself and Liz was on her fifth book by the time we got there.

Entering the Battlefield Arena all of us, and I do mean ALL of us, were taken by shock at who our opponents were. They were teenage boys. Powerful teenage boys. And none of us knew that they even existed.

"Battle Plan Time" A mechanical voice boomed. "Five Minutes".

"Alright Ladies" Bex took charge. "Anna what's their strategy?"

"Divide and Conquer"

"Ok then, Myself, Tina, Mick, Kim, and Eva take offensive. Macey, teleport Cammie behind enemy lines. Fight from behind. Liz try not to get hurt, Anna keep us posted, and Courtney keep them safe. Got it?"

"Got it!" We all yelled. Grasping Macey's arm we turned invisible.

"Two just disappeared, be ready" Someone on their side yelled.

"Powers Intel, Anna?"

"Super Speed, Flyer, Fire Thrower, Super Strength, Shield, Two Object Creators, Two Pin Pricks, Super Smart" She rattle off. At least we knew what we were up against.

"Battle Commence" The mechanical voice sounded. And Macey blinked us behind their line. Bex inclined her head the slightest bit and I blasted them with a force field. They went sprawling everywhere and in a second, our offence was on them.

"What tha's" echoed everywhere as the battle ensued. Eva met her match in the air and Bex and speedy we going at it. Macey shifted into one of the guys and caught a creator in the back of the head, knocking him out cold. I blasted the fire thrower as he took aim at Liz.

After he got to his feet he turned on me. But I was invisible, so he started throwing fire balls at the back wall in attempt to hit me. I easily deflected them of my field, but that allowed him to pin point me.

"You can't sustain it forever" he yelled. And he was right I could feel it getting weaker with each hit. Around me Tina had made a jail cell and Macey was teleporting the boys inside. But their powers could still come out. Kim Lee was levitating two of them and making them knock into each other. Bex was still going mano y mano with the S Speed. While a Pin Prick was attacking Mick. Mean while fire boy was still going at it and I could no longer push him down. I was about out of energy. In one second Bex was behind Flamey and had him in a chock hold, but the pin prick got her from behind.

"Battle Over" The voice sounded.

"Show yourself Chameleon" And at that everyone stopped and looked our way. How did he know who I was? Get me outta here Anna! I thought. The "What's and is it true's" were being , this was bad. And Macey was beside me teleporting me away. I felt drained and light headed. I was about to pass out, but that meant that I would be able to be seen.

"Let's go. Now" I managed through barely moving lips. And next thing I knew I passed out cold on my bed. When I woke up Macey told me I hadn't been out long and that Liz and Bex were still being debriefed by Mr. Solomon.

I was ecstatic when dinner rolled around. My stomach needed fuel, and fast. I shoveled down my entire plate and half of Lizzy's, because she never eats much.

"So I heard there was some excitement today." Kelsey Murso said plainly as she slid in between Bex and me. "Rumor has it that some kid from the other school figured out who you were." Thank you, Tina. "Is it true?" Even though seniors never talked to us sophomores and you were supposed to sit with your class, Kelsey had risked her rep to come and ask. She really wanted to know.

"Uh, yeah. Flamey figured it out." The rest of dinner went normal. Girls were practicing their skills. It was as usual a free for all. Bex and Mick got into a contest to see who could balance the most weight on their pinky's using heavy objects provided by Tina. Liz was receded deep in her mind, focusing on trying to "bend" or control water from the pitcher. Macy was popping up behind people and sneak attacking them, honing her skills. Anna was picking our brains trying to find information to feed to Tina. Kim was levitating above her chair in a weird yoga position, she was into that stuff. Eva was pulling a knife that was lodged in the ceiling out(Thanks to a freshman's telekinesis) and I was invisible the whole time.

Thank the lord for that because just then a swarm of teenage boys flooded the hall. Had I mentioned that this is an ALL girl's school. As in no boys ever? Yeah…This could not end well. Then Headmistress Morgan( Did I mention she is my mother) approached the podium, clearing her throat.

Liz's water splashed all over the table as she lost her focus, Tina wigged at the shock of cold water and turned her apple into a parakeet, Courtney froze Lemonie Brown cross the other room( But don't worry because Lemonie had super heat) and I freaked and sent out a force field that blew the whole other side of the sophomore table off their seats. Similar things happened at every table. But everyone was focused on my little "uh-oh".

The boys stood gapping at the damage I had done, all except one. Who stared directly at me. Even though I was invisible.

"Ladies…and gentlemen", that statement seemed completely foreign," Please calm down. I know this is a bit of a shock for some of you. The Gallagher Academy has a long and proud history. We thought we had provided you with everything. But we failed in one area. It became apparent that teenage girls need male exposure(snickers sounded at that) last year."

I felt all the eyes of the hall fall on me, or rather to seemingly empty spot where I should have been. I had had a kind of…secret boyfriend named Josh last year. Bad thing was, he is a civilian and can never know who I really am.

"I hope you girls rise to the challenge and learn all you can from this school year and welcome your Blackthrone Brothers!."

The next morning was total chaos in the suites. Girls were rushing everywhere, trying to primp for the guys who had invaded our school. I can't so I was completely immune. Macey and Bex did force me to wear a little bit of makeup but that was it. Breakfast was interesting, but only because the boys did not join us, which led to speculation, which let to worry, which led to frantic teenage girls. Which makes someone really appreciate being invisible.

My first class of the day is Combat taught by Mr. Solomon, the hottest teacher in our school. It was my favorite class. But walking in, I immediately wanted to walk out. There at the front of the gym, was a line of Blackthorn boys. The same line we had faced off against in the Arena. And Flammey was staring me down.

A smirk, yes a real _smirk_. Pyro was smirking at me. Like he had won. In his dreams. But he was pretty hot.

"Today Ladies and Gentlemen" Mr. Solomon said easily as if it had been there all along."We will be working on hand to hand combat, one on one, using your powers. I want you to partner up with someone whose powers will rival your own. I don't want this to be easy. Sutton, Morrison split up!" he went around checking partners . But I quickly found no one wanted to partner with me. And only one other was left. Pyro.

"What are you waiting for Morgan? Goode?" So at least I knew his last name.

"It's on" Were his only words. I slipped into abscrewty. Slipping around my classmates, he wouldn't throw a fireball at them, at least while they were unprotected. Edging behind him I slammed him with a force field that shook the Combat gym. Everyone watched. Pyro was sent sailing into the wall with an audible splat. I quickly jumped on his back and wrestled him to the ground. Avoiding his hands. He rolled and I quickly jumped off as he fired rounds every direction, the others had to duck or get fried.

Belly crawling on the ground I got close enough to send my force field straight up. He went flying, literally. But he flipped pushed off the roof and landed on his feet. But I always have a back-up plan I collapsed his knees, he jolted to the floor and I hit the pressure point exactly where I had been taught. He was out cold.

I really hadn't noticed the audience till the girls started cheering. The boys looked…well amazed to be honest. There was even a little crowd forming outside the gym. I allowed myself to be seen and took a dramatic bow.

"It is hard fighting something you can't see isn't it?" Mr. Solomon noted. "Who would like to go next?" Goode was obviously their leader, their unbeatable and he had just gotten creamed by a girl. They tucked their tails behind their legs and ran.

"Yo, Zach! Man, you ok?" The boy that looked more like a Greek god than a teenager rushed to my fallen oppontnent. I noticed Bex frown the tiniest bit. Greek god had been her partner. Zach groaned, rolled over and in a fluid motion was on his feet again.

He looked around for one moment, disoriented. Then his gaze locked on me. "So, I finally get to see you. Oh, and by the way. You don't play fair. Hiding behind people isn't what a real super hero would do." He smirked and rapidly fired at me but my force field just sent them right back at him, but he dodged with amazing skill.


	2. Chapter 2

_I stood in the middle of a very small town square. I was in Roseville, no doubt about it. I could clearly see the Abraham's Family Pharmacy sign from where I stood which so happens to be the gazebo. Josh's and my gazebo, it was the first place we kissed, I used to love that gazebo._

_ I whipped around at the sound of approach, suddenly hyper aware of the fact that I was on a training operation. Nothing. There was nothing there, was I paranoid now? I could have sworn I heard something. I silently walked down the gazebo steps, trying not to be heard._

_ Then I heard it, a very clear footstep that was headed in my direction. Without thought I pushed my force field behind me before whipping around to face the noise. And just as quickly I wished I could have whipped back around a high-tailed it out of here. Because the person I had just hit with a very strong force field was Joshua Abrahams. Oh dear God…_

_ He lay there for a while before slowly; I'm talking __**malaises**__ slow, sitting up and looking me right in the eye. It was an understatement to say that I wanted to die right then. _

_ "What the hell was that Cammie?" He yelled obviously bewildered and shaken. "Did you do that?" He was searching my face for an answer._

_ "Josh I-" I tried to explain but he didn't let me._

_ "You did do it! Dylan was right you are some sort of freak!" His voice got louder with every word. I was close to dropping on my knees and begging for him to understand. However before I could he crumpled to the ground, out cold._

_ "JOSH!" I yelled rushing to his side, I was scared beyond belief._

_ "I think you have some explaining to do Miss Morgan." A chill went down my spine and I froze. I may have stayed that way for a week, a year, who knows. Tilting my head to the side I saw perhaps the scariest thing to walk the planet._

_Solomon, an angry Solomon, a very angry Solomon. _

I was rudely brought out of my weird dream/memory thingy by a pillow to the face courtesy of Bex. Who then proceeded to loudly explain the urgent need for me to get out of bed. It went like this:

"I swear on the Queen, if you don't get your lazy bum out of this bloody bed I will go ape shit on your ass Cameron!" Queue another rude hit to the face. "I'm given you till' five. Oneeeee….twothreefour-" Ahh… Bex and her wonderful counting skills.

"I'm up! Bex! I said I was up!" Should have known she would hit me anyway. Once she saw that I was sufficiently awake she proceeded to prance back toward the bathroom. "Oh Bex. What the hell is ape shit?"

After an enlightening explanation courtesy of Macey and a good fifteen minutes of her applying make-up to my face we were finally ready to go.

"I don't see why you bother putting forcing Cammie to wear make-up. I mean she is just going to go invisible, no one is going to see it." Let it now be known that Liz is my favorite.

"Because Lizzy she can't stay invisible during classes now can she?" Macey smirked, obviously proud of herself and she should be, it wasn't everyday someone found the flaw in Elizabeth Sutton's logic.

I walked into the dining hall expecting to see the normal, girls practicing the powers, general chaos. I should have known that that, like everything else would change because of the boy's appearance. Instead of chaos the girls were sitting like, well…normal people. Each throwing glances at the boy's table. And it only made my anger worse that most of them landed on Flamey.

Without really thinking about, consciously at least, I sent out a force field that knocked the all the junior girls off their seats and onto the floor. All eyes were now on me, some (those belonging to the girls now perched on the floor) were rather angry. Oh, and let's not forget my mother's.

No one did anything until Macey started to crack-up; she was doubled over laughing her head off. She gasped for air and straightened up.

"Nice one Cam! It's what they get for acting like a bunch of love sick puppies." Macey managed to sputter out before another round of chuckling attacked her. Unfortunately she was the only one who saw any humor in this situation.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, my office after classes." I'm not going to lie my mom kind of scared me. A lot. But that was to be expected Rachel Morgan scared a lot of people.

My mother was one of the best supernaturally gifted operatives (Technical Term), or as the good civilians of the world know, Super Heroes. Rachel Morgan had one of the strongest force fields ever recorded, my was like a parlor trick compared to hers, although she promised mine would be as good as hers someday. She had a high total of successful missions and everyone I met had at least one entertaining story of my mother's adventures during her 'Glory days'. She was just that good.

Now it was Pyro boy's turn to laugh. Seriously? What the heck is that dude's problem? Oh, he was having a hey-day of this. I'm going to ki-

"Mr. Goode, since you find this so entertaining you can join Cameron in my office after class," That shut him up real good.

The rest of breakfast I remained invisible, although the girls still managed to send me hate filled glares. Classes went by relatively normal, and fast. Solomon decided to pick on me in class and me his personal punching bag. I still think he is still a tad angry about the whole Josh thing seeing as he had to clean up my "mess" I caused.

When the time finally came for me to go to my mom's office my feet were sluggish but I got there before Pyro anyway. I didn't say anything; mom didn't even look at me as I plopped down in the seat. Can you say awkward? I can.

Goode finally came with some half-ass excuse for being late, but I'm pretty sure mom didn't hear it because she let us sit there for a good ten minutes before saying anything.

"Since you two decided to make a show out of breakfast this morning you will be assigned a month's worth of cleaning the kitchen. Am I understood?" She looked up at the last point staring us both down.

We mumbled quiet "Yes Ma'am"s and proceeded out of her office, heading in separate directions.

When I reached my dorm it finally hit me.

Me and Flamey would be spending time together, for a month, unsupervised. Well I hope my mom didn't expect both of us to make it out alive.


End file.
